


Turnout

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Kara and Alex aren't sisters and have never met.Kara has never done this before--hook-up with a complete stranger.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

Kara swiped left before stopping. She stared at the gorgeous woman on the screen. Neck-length dark brown hair with chestnut brown eyes looking back at her. The woman was donning a black leather jacket that made Kara bite her lip.

She clicked on the profile.

Alex Danvers.

Kara raised her eyebrows and saw that the woman was a cop and was located in National City as well. No chance, this woman was too pretty.

Kara laid her phone down on her kitchen table and contemplated her next move.

She had decided a few days ago to get a Tinder account at the request of Winn. It hadn’t been easy to come out to her best friend, especially when she knew his feelings for her. But he had taken it in stride, even coming around after a few weeks and recommending Tinder to her.

Kara laughed at first at the idea. She had just come to terms with her feelings for the same sex and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to date yet. But Kara entertained Winn’s request and made a profile anyway.

She was Supergirl, after all.

If she could fight crime, she could put herself out there, couldn’t she?

Kara grabbed her phone with new confidence and swiped right. She jumped and almost dropped her phone when she saw that they were a match.

She didn’t believe it as she stared at the screen. She took a deep breath and her eyes widened when she realized she had a new message.

| Alex: Hey you ;)

Alex had messaged her. Kara barely had time to think before her hands quickly typed a response. With forced courage, Kara looked on.

| Kara: Hey yourself! We are a match…?

Kara took a deep breath while she waited for the other woman to respond.

| Alex: Yeah we are. And if you don’t mind me saying, you would put Supergirl to shame, you’re gorgeous :)  
| Kara: We should meet up

Her fingers had typed the message before her brain could think of something smooth to say next. 

Kara was annoyed. She didn’t want this person to think that all she wanted was to hook-up. She was about to send another message before Alex responded.

| Alex: I get off work around 6. Tonight work?

Maybe this woman just wanted to hook-up. Kara bit her lip, she didn’t know if she wanted her first time with a woman to be a meaningless encounter.

But.

But Alex was sexy and even thought she looked better than Supergirl. If only she knew, Kara chuckled to herself.

| Kara: Sure.

They exchanged details and agreed to meet at Kara’s apartment at 8 before saying goodbye. Kara looked around her place and groaned.

She had been so busy with Catco and Supergirl duties that she hadn’t cleaned very much the last few days. In a matter of moments, Kara used her super speed to clean the place.

Smiling at her work, Kara crossed her arms and tried to distract herself while she waited for Alex to arrive.

She was watching TV when a knock on the door made her jump. She calmed down and realized it must be Alex.

This is it. Her first time with a woman. She mustered all her Supergirl courage and stood up.

Kara surveyed her outfit. She was wearing a cute pink buttoned up blouse and dark blue jeans. Kara nodded in satisfaction, hoping that Alex would find her clothes likable enough to stay the night.

Stay the night. 

She hadn’t quite thought about how that would go. Their conversation had alluded that this would be only a hook-up. A one-time thing, but Kara was nervous. She wasn’t a virgin but this was her first venture with another woman.

Another knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

Right, Alex was here.

Kara was at the door in moments and opened it to find Alex grinning at her. Kara’s heart stopped. 

Alex was even prettier in person. Kara glanced quickly at what Alex was wearing and gulped. The leather jacket. The black boots. The tussled dark brown hair.

“You want to invite me in, Kara?”

Her voice. It fit. Alex’s voice sounded like soft music, resonating through Kara and staying with her. 

Kara was smitten.

“Of course!” Kara said gesturing for Alex to come in. She shut the door behind her and nervously awaited Alex’s response to her apartment. The dark-haired woman turned to her and nodded.

“I love it. It’s you,” Alex said standing closer to Kara.

Kara laughed nervously. “It’s me? You don’t even know me.”

Alex’s eyes had a sudden twinkle in them as she leaned in close to Kara’s ear. “Yet.”

Kara stopped laughing and her body went flush. 

Kara stammered before asking, “Right to it, then?”

“Unless you want to talk or something?” Alex questioned. Kara wanted to talk but she didn’t want to seem uncool.

“No, I’m down. Right now,” Kara said hurriedly. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. 

Kara was suddenly very aware of the space between her thighs growing hot.

“Right here? Wow, what an animal,” Alex said laughing at Kara’s look of horror. “I’m playing. I’m sure you’re very much a lady.”

Kara nodded and wiped her hands, sweaty and fidgety, on her jeans. This wasn’t going entirely as she had planned. But she would go with it.

“My bedroom is this way.”

Kara led Alex by hand to her room and immediately she was pushed against her bedroom wall. Alex’s lips crashed against her in passion and Kara couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Trying to match Alex’s rhythm, Kara put her arms around her and held Alex’s hips. She wanted Alex closer. As close as possible. 

Alex pulled apart and Kara’s lips felt on fire. With her chest rising fast she asked, “What is it?”

“Too much clothes,” Alex growled at her. 

The wetness between Kara’s thighs was definitely there now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am on a roll today! Let me know your thoughts if you want. Thank you for reading.


	2. Baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets to see Alex again, this time she wants the upper hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

It had been a week.

An entire week since Kara had felt Alex’s naked, muscled body moving against her.

A week and Kara could still feel Alex’s fingers and lips and tongue all over her. It didn’t matter if Kara was at work or lying in bed alone, she felt Alex’s lust for her all over again.

“Miss?”

Kara was brought out of her daydream by the cashier in front of her. She temporarily forgot where she was until she remembered.

“Your order?”

The cashier stared at her annoyingly as Kara quickly grabbed the bag with her breakfast in it from the lady. Kara hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how Alex’s body looked in the moonlight. Alex grinning down at Kara as she held the Kryptonian’s hands above her head.

The door to the bakery opened, chiming the bell and Kara glanced up, her brain going fuzzy.

There she was.

“Kara? Fancy seeing you here.”

Alex took off her sunglasses and her eyes observed Kara’s body, Kara grateful she had decided to try and look nice today.

“Yeah, I don’t bake so I gotta buy my own stuff, you know?” Realizing how silly she sounded, Kara stopped talking.

It had been a week. Not only that, but it had been one hook-up—why was she still hung up on this cop?

Alex laughed and gestured to Kara’s bag. “I can see that.”

Kara’s face was growing a slight red as Alex kept observing her. Alex seemed nonchalant but Kara felt as if the woman was happy to see her too.

“How are you doing?” Kara asked, hoping to keep Alex talking for a few moments. She had missed her voice.

“Fine,” Alex muttered with a frown before smiling again. Kara tried to ignore how she felt seeing the cop so upset, even just for a moment. “Work is work.”

Kara nodded in understanding. She was Supergirl. She definitely knew what it was like being under pressure.

“Oh yeah, you should know. You work for Cat Grant, don’t you?” Alex asked. Kara’s eyebrows raised.

She didn’t remember telling Alex that.

“How did you…?”

“Tinder. You listed it on there.” Kara tried to laugh along with Alex. Obviously Alex had looked at her profile too, it was natural curiosity. It’s not like she cared more than that.

It’s not like Alex sat at home looking at Kara’s profile.

This thought reminded Kara of their night together, mostly the morning after. Kara had woken up to find Alex gone. Nothing to indicate that she had been there besides the smell of vanilla on her sheets. Alex’s absence had caused a deep upset for Kara.

She hadn’t expected the other woman to stay long, but she didn’t think she would leave without saying goodbye.

Just a hook-up, remember. Kara cursed herself for being so hurt and reminded herself that she wasn’t cut out for this. But here was Alex, causing Kara’s stomach to flip.

“Oh! By the way, I’m sorry for leaving you like that,” Alex said as if she had known what Kara was thinking. “You know how it is.”

No, Kara really didn’t but she acted like she did anyway as she mustered a small smile. “Of course. No worries.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments as Alex looked around the bakery and Kara searched for something to keep the conversation going. Although, she didn’t want to embarrass herself anymore and she should probably cut her losses already.

“Hey, let me order and get my food, then we can head out and talk or something.” Alex’s eyes were twinkling.

Kara’s mouth opened a bit, unsure of what to say. Alex’s mischievous face was hinting at more. Kara had a feeling she knew what “something” meant.

Kara was split.

With her heart fluttering at the chance to spend more time with the other woman, she was pretty sure what would happen afterward. They would sleep together, and Alex would leave without saying so much as a goodbye.

Unless.

Unless Kara was in control and didn’t look further into anything. 

Kara met Alex’s eyes and smirked, wearing false confidence. “My car or yours?”

Alex’s smile wavered. She probably hadn’t predicted that Kara would be able to tease back. 

“Motorcycle,” Alex responded, pointing outside to a sleek, black vehicle perched near the sidewalk. 

Oh. That was sexy.

“My car then.” Kara finally stammered out, reminding herself that this time Alex wouldn’t get the best of her.

While Alex ordered, Kara shot discreet looks in her direction. She allowed herself to really look at Alex’s toned backside for a few moments. Being a cop had done Alex’s body wonders. 

Rao.

When Alex finally turned around, food in hand, she caught Kara staring. Kara ran a hand through her hair nervously. “You look really nice.”

Alex grinned at Kara, reminding her of Alex’s face before she had dipped her head between Kara’s thighs. 

“Thank you for noticing,” Alex responded, walking towards Kara.

“How could I not?” Kara asked, noticing the look of surprise Alex was wearing. She had the upper hand for once.

It didn’t last long. “I can’t blame you. Although, I’m sure you get noticed all the time.”

Kara was sure that Alex would ruin her.

Kara couldn’t wait to get Alex alone. She led the woman to her car and started the engine.

“Where to? My apartment again?” Kara asked Alex, having trouble remembering where she lived. Alex was looking at her heatedly. 

“How about you follow my directions instead?”

Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex. Were they going to Alex’s place this time?

“Just go, silly,” Alex said, voice barely above a whisper as her eyes traveled down Kara’s neck.

Kara didn’t have to be told twice. She followed Alex’s directions, which led them to the outskirts of the city. She parked near the edge of a hilltop. She took in the cover of trees and the hazy morning light around them.

“Oh,” Kara barely breathed out, realizing that Alex wanted to have sex with her out here.

Sex with a woman. Sex in public. Two things that Kara would be able to say she did because of Alex.

She felt Alex’s fingers interlacing with hers and she met Alex’s eyes.

“Are you okay with this? I figured it could be something fun for us to do. But if you’re not comfortable…?” Alex’s eyes were looking at her carefully. Kara was stunned. She hadn’t seen those emotions reflected towards her from Alex before.

Kara wondered briefly if this was just sex for Alex. She knew that she was starting to really like the other woman, she had been hung up on her all week. But she had been confident that Alex didn’t care about her that much.

Maybe she had been wrong.

“No, this is fine,” Kara answered and winked at Alex, heart jumping at the way Alex blushed. “Just new for me.” 

“New for me too.”

Kara laughed. “Surely not. You seem so experienced.”

Alex shook her head and leaned closer to Kara, causing Kara’s body to slightly melt in her seat.

“Experience isn’t everything.”

Kara shuddered as Alex’s eyes grew darker. She licked her lips before catching Alex’s in a hungry kiss.

“I want you,” Alex muttered in between long, hot kisses. Kara’s hands were everywhere, taking Alex’s shirt off, cupping her supple breasts, running down Alex’s thighs.

She allowed herself to think freely and go for what she wanted, just for right now, with Alex.

She tugged at Alex’s pants and met Alex’s eyes. The older woman nodded and Kara proceeded to unbutton Alex’s pants. Alex helped her take them off, urgent with her own lust-filled need. 

Kara needed to see Alex’s skin, Alex’s face scrunched up in pleasure. She needed to hear Alex scream her name. 

Once Alex’s pants were off, Kara moved her seat back and pulled Alex on top of her. 

“You’re so strong, baby,” Alex said, obviously surprised at Kara’s ability to move her.

The Kryptonian smirked before kissing Alex again. Their tongues met and rolled against each other. Kara knew by Alex’s whimpers that she wanted more.

“Please.”

Kara stopped kissing Alex to smile wickedly at the cop. Alex’s face was gorgeous. Her mouth opened slightly, her face and neck flush.

Kara felt struck.

She could fall for Alex, she really could.

Kara ignored the knots in her stomach and diverted her attention to Alex’s wet, hot center. Her fingers slowly made their way down Alex’s body, Kara taking advantage of Alex’s vulnerability and urgency. She wanted to feel all of Alex.

Her hand met Alex’s slick wetness. Kara could feel herself growing needier knowing that Alex was wet for her.

Rao.

As Kara moved her fingers in circles around Alex’s bud, the older woman shook. “Please, Kara.”

Alex’s plea didn’t go unnoticed. Kara’s body tingled with need and excitement.

Alex slowly moved her hips against Kara’s fingers and Kara raised her other hand to stop her. Alex’s eyes narrowed at Kara. “Don’t move, baby. Let me do it,” Kara whispered.

Alex groaned in acceptance and let Kara take control again.

Kara had to reel in her super strength, she didn’t want to hurt Alex. But it was hard to keep her guard up around the woman. The way Alex’s body felt, the way Alex’s breathing had gotten louder, it was all too much.

Kara decided it was time to give in to Alex’s pleas. She let one finger in, sliding easy against Alex’s wetness. Kara slipped two more fingers in slowly as Alex tightened around her. 

“Mmm.” Alex was incoherent as Kara’s fingers found their way in her.

“Rao,” slipped out of Kara’s mouth as she started to thrust into Alex. “You’re so good, baby.”

Kara could see Alex’s eyes become cloudier as she worked on her.

“Kara, oh my god. You’re amazing. Kara. Oh god,” Alex said, louder and louder.

Looking at Alex, Kara wanted Alex on her face, she wanted to know what it would be like to have her riding on top of her. But this was good for now.

Kara continued her movements as she leaned over and pulled Alex into another deep kiss. Alex pushed away and Kara knew she was about to reach her climax.

As Alex buckled against her suddenly, a range of feelings shot through Kara’s body. Relief. Happiness, and something else that Kara would deny.

“Holy fuck, Kara,” Alex finally said, after her body stopped jerking.

Kara grinned at her and they kissed again. This kiss felt softer than the ones they had shared before. Kara didn’t just feel passion behind it, she felt care.

As they pulled apart, Kara’s eyes met Alex’s. She felt hot and vulnerable under Alex’s gaze. 

“You should take me back to my ride.”

The words hurt. Kara couldn’t deny the way it felt to know that Alex wanted to leave this moment already. Seeing Alex’s face scrunch up in confusion, she knew that she wasn’t doing a good job of hiding how upset she was.

“Kara, it’s not like that. I just need to get to work. I’ll be late,” Alex said, quickly pointing to Kara’s car radio.

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. Alex was right. Kara needed to be at work in 15 minutes. If she could fly, she could make it in plenty of time. 

“Can I see you again?” The words escaped Kara’s lips before she could stop herself. 

Alex bit her lip as she climbed back into her seat. “Maybe it’s best this be the last time, huh?” 

Kara swore under her breath. 

“Sure.”

Alex looked as if she wanted to say something in response but she remained silent.

The ride back into the city was eerily silent and awkward as Kara refused to say anything to Alex. Alex attempted to make conversation a few times but Kara’s stubbornness could not be disrupted.

Kara was hurt, more than she wanted to be.

As Alex climbed out of Kara’s car, she stopped and turned around. Kara could feel Alex’s eyes on her and she turned towards the other woman.

Kara swallowed her hurt. She knew she was being silly.

“Have a good day.”

Alex nodded and walked away slowly. Kara started her car and drove away.

Before she turned the corner, she looked at her mirrors to see if Alex was still where she had left her. She was surprised to see Alex standing next to her motorcycle, watching Kara drive away.

It took all of Kara’s will to not turn around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet, but I've had a great morning. I also wasn't going to give you guys kalex smut yet but I couldn't wait for that either.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Conquest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to tell Lucy about her growing feelings for Kara, and her broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

“Alex, are you paying attention?”

Alex’s thoughts were perturbed, realizing someone was trying to get her attention.

“What?” Alex questions, looking around, eyes settling on her friend Lucy glaring at her.

Lucy rolls her eyes before asking the bartender near them for two more shots.

Alex is thrilled at the chance to drink more. This week had been torture. She hadn’t seen or heard from Kara at all. Alex knew it was her fault, but she hated this.

With their shots settled between them, Lucy starts in on Alex. “Don’t what me, Danvers. Listen, I don’t know what is up your ass but can you at least pretend to listen to me?”

Alex feigns a smile at her friend and forces thoughts of Kara out of her head.

“What’s going on?”

Lucy doesn’t answer and instead raises a shot to her mouth before drinking fast and ordering another two, causing Alex to gape in surprise. “Shouldn’t you slow down?”

Her friend ignores her as she takes another shot. Alex shrugs and takes a shot with her. She knew that Lucy was upset, but usually, Alex won the first-to-get-completely wasted race.

“James cheated.”

Alex made an ugly noise and spit most of her drink out, causing the bartender to shoot the two a nasty look.

Alex hurriedly grabs for a napkin to clean her mess as Lucy continues, a mild look of disgust on her face, “with somebody at work. Siobhan… or something?”

Alex frowns as she finishes wiping her mess, giving the bartender an apologetic look. Full attention now on Lucy.

“I’m sorry, Luce.”

“Doesn’t matter. Should’ve known.”

Lucy’s sentences were becoming slurred and short. Alex notes that Lucy is definitely drunk now.

Worried, Alex gets the bartender’s attention and makes a cutting gesture, pointing to Lucy. He glances at her friend, sees the state of drunkenness settled in and nods in understanding. He walks away to help another customer, most likely relieved to not have to deal with them anymore.

“Don’t wanna talk about James anymore, what’s going on with you?”

Alex squirms in her seat and raises another shot glass to her mouth. She had wanted to keep the conversation on anything but herself.

However, Lucy was very drunk and likely to not remember this conversation.

Alex perks up, hoping that Lucy would forget everything that Alex was about to say.

“I hooked up with someone and… I fucked up,” Alex says slowly, waiting for Lucy’s response.

Lucy’s eyes glaze over for a moment before she asks, “how? Aren’t your conquests usually just that? A conquest?”

“This one was different.” Lucy cocks a lazy eyebrow at this.

“She was sweet,” Alex continues before stopping and doing a quick look around their surroundings. She takes a deep breath and lowers her voice, “I think I was her first time. With a woman, anyway.”

Lucy’s eyes widen and she places her head on a free hand to steady herself, the other hand still holding an empty shot glass.

Alex reaches for the empty glass, taking it out of Lucy’s hands before speaking again, voice at a normal volume now.

“At first, I didn’t let it bother me. She’s an adult, right? She can make her own decisions.” Lucy slowly nods at this. “Plus, she was amazing. Oh my god. She did this thing with her—“

Lucy brings a finger sloppily to Alex’s lips and hushes her. “None of that sex talk, please. I haven’t had sex in months.” 

“Sorry,” Alex says apologetically.

Lucy goes to grab the shot glass in Alex’s hand and she pulls away from her, keeping the glass at a distance. She wags a finger at her friend. With an annoyed sigh, Lucy urges Alex to continue. 

“Fine, mother. Go on.”

Alex makes a face at Lucy and goes on.

“I left in the morning before she woke up, as I usually do. But it felt awful. She was just lying there, asleep and adorable.”

Lucy groans before saying loudly, and judgingly, “Adorable? Since when do you talk about people like that?”

Alex shoots her a look and Lucy makes a defensive stance.

Ignoring her friend’s antics, Alex keeps talking. “I left, tried to forget about her, and bam!” She slams her first down on the table, causing Lucy to wince. “I see her again at a bakery downtown.”

Lucy, calming down from Alex’s sudden outburst, wiggles her eyebrows at Alex. “Did you guys…?”

Alex nods solemnly.

She would need to drink more before she explained any further. She drinks the last of their shots, smirking at the jealous, hurt look Lucy shoots her.

“So you can drink and I can’t?”

“I’m not drunk out of my mind, Luce. So yeah, I can drink and you can’t.”

Lucy pouts and Alex shrugs her shoulders innocently.

“Anyway,” Alex finally says. “Yes, we slept together again. She was standing there, with those glasses and kind blue eyes,” Alex trails off thinking about how hypnotic Kara’s gaze was. Lucy fakes gagging noises so Alex continues, “I was genuinely happy to see her.”

“I bet you were happy.”

Alex laughs weakly at Lucy’s joke. She truly had been happy to see Kara. Even if the blonde made her weak in the knees.

A quick wishful thought runs through Alex’s head. Kara on her knees, lips curled around a strap-on and Alex’s hands tight in long blonde hair.

Alex shivers.

The alcohol wasn’t having as strong a hold as usual. She could feel too much. Remember too much about how Kara had looked up at her that first night they spent together.

“So, she’s different?” Lucy asks, noticing Alex’s discomfort, suddenly serious.

Frowning, Alex leaned her head down between her arms on the bar counter. 

Lucy places a hand on Alex’s back, gently squeezing it before Alex sits back up.

“Maybe you should take this seriously. She seems like something special.”

Noticing the look of concern cemented on Lucy’s face, Alex feels like spotlights are on her. As if everyone in the bar can see how pathetic she was acting. 

“I’m not ready,” she finally answers.

“Because of Maggie?”

Alex’s stomach churns. Gritting her teeth and straightening her jacket, Alex gives Lucy a pointed glare.

“This has nothing to do with her.”

Lucy looks at her, her face indicating that she was not believing Alex for a moment. Alex chewed the inside of her cheek before giving in. “Okay, it has a lot to do with her.”

Lucy’s face twists with slight frustration before she softens. “I understand. But that was a year ago. You deserve better.”

Alex’s mind was wary as she thought about her ex-girlfriend.

They had been serious, living together serious. Until Alex came home to a note explaining Maggie’s unhappiness. Maggie didn’t like that Alex worked so much. She also didn’t like the way Alex would get lost during conversation and sex, amongst other things.

Alex had been going through a lot at the time. She lost her mother, job, and her sobriety. Not that she could blame Maggie for that.

Maggie left at the wrong time, leaving Alex frayed at the edges.

Alex had known that Maggie would leave sooner or later, but she hadn’t expected it to happen the way it did. For weeks, she tried to call her and get answers but she gave up eventually when she opened her mailbox, finding a letter for her from Maggie. 

Maggie had moved on. Alex wanted to move on too, she was just worried about being hurt again.

Alex was doing much better now. She had a solid job at the DEO. She had great friends like Hank and Lucy. She only got drunk when she was out with her friends.

But Kara.

Kara could ruin her.

No. 

Kara was ruining her.

“Do I?” Alex asks Lucy tentatively, hands absentmindedly turning an empty glass around on the bar counter.

“Of course you do. I know you best, don’t I?” Lucy gently shoves Alex, causing Alex to laugh and shove back.

Lucy’s attention turns to something behind Alex while they laugh. “Besides…” Lucy starts, eyes still focused behind Alex. “If it doesn’t work out, maybe you can hook up with one of those ladies.” Alex followed Lucy’s eyes to the doorway.

Alex’s heart plummeted to her stomach. 

Kara had just walked in and was taking off her jacket. It would’ve been enough just to see the younger woman, but Kara was holding the hand of another woman as they found a table to sit at in the corner of the bar.

Alex turned to Lucy, hoping that Kara hadn’t seen her yet and hoping that her face didn’t reveal the distress she was feeling.

“That’s her.” Alex jerks a finger behind her and Lucy frowns, eyes darting between Alex and Kara.

“The blonde?”

Alex nods. Lucy whistles quietly before grabbing Alex’s tense hands. “Want to leave?”

Alex likes the sound of that, anything to stop thinking about the younger woman. But then a thought pops into her head.

“We are both drunk. One of us has to call a cab,” Alex says, still whispering, cautious that Kara might hear her.

“Let me,” Lucy offers, grabbing her phone and waiting for Alex’s answer.

Alex thought quietly for a second. She didn’t want to be left alone, but she wasn’t ready to get up either so she nodded.

“Be right back, I promise.”

Alex watched Lucy walk away from the noise of the bar, before thinking back to Kara.

Alex played with the rim of a shot glass as she tried to decide whether or not she would look at Kara. She knew she would kick herself later, but she spared a glance anyway.

Kara was ordering food from a waiter while her date, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, was texting on her phone. Alex grunted.

“Pay attention to her.”

Alex chided herself for saying her thoughts out loud.

Alex’s entire body tensed as the waiter walked away from the table and Kara glanced around the room.

Kara’s eyes settled on Alex.

Alex licks her lips nervously as a look of recognition spreads across Kara’s face. Heat rushing to her face, Alex swore under her breath and wished Lucy would hurry up.

She was still holding Kara’s gaze when she turned towards her date and starts talking. Alex took this chance to try and gather her bearings.

Her clothes suddenly felt very tight and hot and the bar felt very small.

Feeling a hand on her back, Alex jumps. She twists in her seat to find Lucy looking at her curiously, phone in hand, face upturned in a crooked smile.

“It’s just me. Ready, Alex?”

Before standing up, Alex shoots another glance at Kara, whose attention was now on the woman beside her. Alex scowls when she sees the woman touch Kara’s arm flirtingly. 

“Stop torturing yourself, come on,” Lucy beckoned, grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling her out of the bar.

When they reach the cold, crisp outside air, Alex feels instantly better. Less suffocated.

“Where’s this damn taxi?” Lucy asked angrily, pulling her phone out to make a phone call, likely to the taxi company.

Alex crosses her arms as she listens to Lucy drunkenly explain to the person at the end of the line that they needed a taxi “ASAP” and that if they waited any longer, Lucy would be “suing somebody’s ass”. Any other time Alex would be laughing at Lucy’s way of arguing, but she was still caught up on what she had seen.

Another woman touching Kara, Kara smiling in return.

A horn honked loudly and rudely, indicating that their taxi had arrived.

Lucy squealed, forgetting her anger a few moments ago, and Alex froze in her spot. She was about to be stupid, insanely stupid.

“Hey, Luce. I’ll get another. I have to go back for something, alright?” Lucy’s head tilted at her friend before raising her hands, as if to say she didn’t care.

“See ya!” Alex shouts as Lucy waves at her, her friend diverting her attention to the taxi driver now.

Alex stood in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to build her confidence. She could do this, she muses carefully, unsure of herself.

Hands in her pocket, Alex turned around, ready to head back into the bar before falling from the sudden force of bumping into someone. She touches her forehead wearily and looks up.

Her throat ran dry.

“Kara?”

Kara stood in front of Alex, worriedly observing Alex’s fallen body. She leaned down and gave a hand to her, Alex took it and rose back up. 

Alex is grateful that she is too drunk to feel the shockwaves shooting through her fingers from touching Kara’s.

“Let me take you to your place. You look awful,” Kara offers quietly, watching Alex sway drunkenly.

“Sure.”

Alex didn’t feel like arguing. 

\---

When they arrive at Alex’s apartment building, they sit in silence in Kara’s car. Alex suddenly remembers why she had been so upset earlier.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I know you were busy… with your date.” Alex says this last part with hesitation, hoping that Kara would deny it.

Kara frowned at Alex, fierce eyes locked on the brunette. Alex held her stare, liquid courage pushing her to be resilient.

“It’s no problem, I didn’t feel comfortable letting you go home in this state,” Kara says defeated, eyes darting away from Alex.

She hadn’t confirmed Alex’s thoughts though.

“So it was a date?” 

Kara glanced back at Alex tepidly before answering.

“Yes. It’s not like I’m anyone’s girlfriend. I can do what I want.”

Alex suddenly felt angry and defensive. “Even if you were someone’s girlfriend, you can always do whatever you want.”

Kara snorts and places her hands tight on her steering wheel, not meeting Alex’s eyes.

“You should probably leave now.”

Alex felt exasperated. She didn’t want the conversation to go this way.

“Kara, I’m sorry,” Alex says quietly after a few moments. She waits for a response but none come back. This is just like last week. Losing hope, Alex starts to unbuckle herself.

Alex reaches for the door handle slowly, still holding out hope that Kara would say something but she doesn’t. She steps out of the car and starts walking fast towards her apartment building when she hears Kara shout from behind her.

Her heart lifts for a second.

“Wait!”

Alex feels hopeful as she stops and turns around. Kara catches up to her and stares. Alex had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around Kara and hold her. “Yeah?”

“You forgot this…” Kara extends Alex’s phone towards her and Alex reaches for it. Their hands barely touched but Alex’s heart tightens in her chest nonetheless.

Kara touches the back of her neck as she stands nervously, obviously affected by their hands as well. Alex focuses on how close they are standing before starting to talk.

“Thank you. I hope you have a good night, Kara.”

Kara doesn’t react, instead, she holds her ground and bites her lip. Alex feels the space between her thighs become hot as she watched Kara’s lips.

They remain silent before Alex starts talking, her brain not quite following her words.

“I’m not good at this. Awhile back, I got really hurt. I had been in a long-term relationship and…” Alex paused, unsure of how much she wanted to say at this point. If Kara didn’t want anything to do with her, what was the point in explaining?

Kara deserved the truth, that’s why. 

“She left me. It was my fault, I had been pushing her away for awhile, emotionally and physically.” Kara visibly winced at this, picking up on what Alex meant. “It killed me at the time. So I’ve been distancing myself from feeling that way for another person. I had been doing well… until you. You’re different. You’re not just a one-night stand, Kara.”

Tears were welling up in Alex’s eyes as she recounted her heartbreak and it took all her strength to not give in. She didn’t want Kara to see her crying.

She continued after a moment, “I want you to give me a chance.”

A knife could’ve cut the silence that follows Alex’s words. The air feels sharp and cold around her. The distance between them suddenly feels far as she waited for Kara to respond.

Kara starts out slowly, “Alex, I don’t know. You were my first time with a woman.”

This confirmed Alex’s suspicions and only made her feel worse but she kept listening.

“I’m falling harder than I’d like to admit for you. But I need some space, please.”

Alex swallowed, her tongue feeling thick and out of place.

“Sure, whatever you need,” Alex whispers.

Kara’s face relaxes into a small smile as she pulls Alex in for a hug. Alex’s breath hitched, it felt good to hold Kara.

The feeling leaves too soon as Kara pulls away, reaching into her pocket for something.

“Here’s my number, call me after a few days, okay?” Kara uses the back of her phone to scribble her number onto a piece of paper before handing it to Alex. “I meant to give you this before.”

Alex smiled at Kara’s handwriting. Everything about this woman was beautiful.

“I will. Thank you so much.”

They exchanged goodbyes and Alex watched Kara drive away, hope rising in her as she held Kara’s note in hand.

This time, it felt good to watch Kara leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wanted to wait before posting until tomorrow. But tomorrow may end up being busier than I hope, so here you go!
> 
> Lucy is here! She is my favorite character in the DCTV Universe, minus the Danvers sisters. I hope I did her justice.
> 
> Anyway, I have also changed this story from 4 chapters to 5. I have been working on the others and it just works better if I prolong the end just a bit. Thanks for reading!


	4. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex never calls Kara so Lucy tries to set her up on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

Alex sits at the restaurant table waiting for her date to show up. Annoyed, she checks her phone again for any message from Lucy.

| Alex: I’m at the place. When is this person supposed to show up?

Alex waits for a response before her phone lights up.

| Lucy: They aren’t there yet?  
| Alex: No. I’m asking because they are definitely sitting across from me already  
| Alex: Damnit Luce. I don’t want to be stood up  
| Lucy: Shit, Alex, calm down… Lemme call them

Alex put her phone down and straightened the napkin in her lap. She couldn’t believe she had actually agreed to Lucy’s request to set her up on a blind date.

She had been moping around for months because she had decided to not contact Kara. Alex felt awful about the situation but after their conversation outside her apartment building, Alex convinced herself she would only disappoint the other woman.

Alex knew she was being unfair and heartless, amongst many other awful words. But she felt like this was best for the two of them.

Kara deserved someone to treat her right and Alex wasn’t ready.

Alex believed this. However, Alex didn’t believe that she could forget about the Catco journalist. Not anytime soon. So Lucy had proposed an idea to her when they were out drinking.

\---

Feeling a light buzz already after two drinks, Alex’s thoughts started to return to the blonde that tormented her. She wondered where Kara was, who she was with, what Kara was doing.

“Stop being so mopey,” Lucy slurred, waving a hand in front of Alex’s unblinking face.

Alex made a small attempt to slap Lucy’s hand away but instead, she hit the glass in front of her over. The bartender rushed over and said a few choice words to them before leaving.

“You’re going to get us kicked out one day, ya know,” Lucy said, half joking but mostly serious as she eyed Alex.

Without responding, Alex pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. “I should call her.”

Lucy grabbed the phone out of Alex’s hands and held it tight to her chest.

“Are you kidding? Like this? You’re a sloppy mess. Leave that poor girl alone.”

Alex pouted but Lucy stayed strong. 

“But… Lucy… look at me,” Alex said, gesturing towards herself. Lucy tutted and laid Alex’s phone out of her reach.

“If you want to talk to her, do it while you’re sober.”

Alex stared at her phone longingly. She just wanted to tell Kara she missed her. She tried to reach for it but stopped when she saw Lucy’s expression.

“Alex. I’m serious. No calling her until you’re sober.”

“But I can’t do it when I’m like that. Too hard,” Alex whined.

Lucy patted her back before sitting straight, eyes huge. Alex quirked an eyebrow at her and asked, “What?”

“James—“ Alex groaned at his name but Lucy continued, “and I were talking and we think it would be good if you went on a date.”

Alex shook her head too fast, her alcohol threatening to come back up. Alex stood still before whispering, “No. Way. He doesn’t know what’s good for me.”

Lucy shrugged. “Fine. I won’t help you.”

Alex suddenly felt desperate to please Lucy.

“Fine. With who?” she asked hesitantly.

Lucy’s eyes glittered excitedly. “A secret. It’ll be like a…” Lucy thought for a second, unsure of what she was trying to say.

“A blind date?” Alex answered for her. Lucy nodded and grabbed Alex’s shoulders.

“It’ll be great for you. I know just the right person.”

Lucy appeared lost in her thoughts and Alex mused about who it could be before returning back to laying her head on the bar counter.

\---

Alex remembered the night with a grimace. Lucy promised that this person would be ‘great for her’.

Kara was great for her.

A deep frown settled on Alex’s lips. She needed to stop thinking about Kara if she wanted to move on.

Alex didn’t want to move on, though.

She notices her phone light up and reaches for it.

| Lucy: She’s on her way :)

Alex put her phone down, feeling nervous. Thoughts swam around in Alex’s head. What if this woman looked like Kara? Alex’s body tensed at the thought, but hope lingered in her. If the woman did look like her, it would be easier to have sex later.

What if she sounded like Kara?

Alex’s heart ached. She wanted a drink.

She searched for her waiter before raising a hand and beckoning them over. She ordered a martini and sat back, trying to calm down.

When the waiter came back and handed the drink to her, she started working on it immediately.

“Drinking already? I didn’t realize I had this effect on you.”

She stopped and puts her glass down slowly. She knew that voice.

Alex couldn’t breathe for a moment.

A surge of feelings ran through her as Kara steps out from behind her and sits across from Alex.

Alex was still at a loss for words as her waiter asks Kara for her drink order. She started to compose herself as she watched their interaction, noticing how brilliant Kara looked in blue. 

She briefly wondered if Kara was real.

As the waiter left, Kara’s eyes survey the restaurant. “This is a really nice place, Lucy has good taste.”

Alex felt as if her heart was in her throat, she could hear it pounding so loudly. Kara shot her a quizzical look, raising a slight eyebrow. Could Kara hear it too?

“I guess I should explain.” Alex nods while Kara accepts her drink from the waiter. 

She watches as Kara’s fingers wrap around the glass as she drinks. Alex shifts slightly in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

Kara starts finally after a few moments, “your friend Lucy is dating my friend James.”

“Oh?”

“Surprise to me too. Anyway, as I am sure you know, they reconciled a while back. I guess they were talking one day and started to discuss us,” Kara says, motioning between them. “They came up with this plan to set us up together. Make us talk.”

As Kara is explaining, Alex makes a mental note to thank and curse at Lucy later.

Breaking Alex’s thoughts, Kara continues, “I almost didn’t come. I didn’t want to see you.”

Alex shifts again, resting her hands on the table in front of them. Her hands desperate for something to do. 

Their waiter comes back and they order their food. Kara was a perfect customer. Alex a mess.

She has to keep checking the menu before she finally settles on an order. The waiter, thankfully, appears bemused as Kara makes a joke about her behavior. Alex barely comprehends what they are saying as she takes notice of how casually and eloquently Kara is acting.

Alex hopes that she isn’t the only one that has been hurting so badly.

“Why did you agree to it then if you didn’t want to see me?”

Kara seems to contemplate this for a moment before answering quietly.

“I missed you. But you never called me. Do you realize how much I cared for you?”

Cared. Alex grimaces at Kara’s usage of the past tense.

“That’s a lie. I still care for you, deeply.” Alex’s heart was now settling in her chest, hopeful and waiting. “Sitting here with you, even though you haven’t said a word, I am still excited. Overjoyed, even.” 

Kara shakes her head before placing her hands on her lap. Alex takes this opportunity to finally talk.

“I care for you too,” she whispers.

A smile crept on Kara’s face. “You do?”

“So much it hurts,” Alex has to fight back the hard feeling in the throat as she says this.

Kara’s eyes waver on Alex before she looks away, a sad smile appearing.

“Did you sleep with people to try and distract yourself?”

Alex knew better than to be offended. After all, she had given Kara no reason to think better of her.

“No one. You can ask Lucy if you want. This is the first time I’ve done something since our encounter.” Alex held Kara’s gaze as a look of acceptance crossed the blonde’s face.

“I believe you,” Kara replies hesitantly. “I’m just… worried.”

Alex sighs and reaches for Kara’s hand. Her fingers brush Alex’s knuckles and Alex feels dizzy.

She feels as if they haven’t touched for years. 

Kara’s touch was electric.

“I am worried too,” Alex starts to say, scared of continuing her thoughts. Kara squeezes her hand and Alex keeps talking. “I am worried because I’ve never felt this way. I was falling for you so hard, Kara. After Maggie… I promised myself I would never lose control of my feelings again.”

Their waiter interrupts Alex’s train of thought but she welcomes the pause. Her feelings were slipping out at a rapid rate, she didn’t want to scare Kara off. Not when she had just gotten her back into her life.

Maybe. Maybe back in her life, Alex hastily reminds herself.

Kara waits for the man to leave before she speaks, voice barely above a whisper, pulling her hand slowly away from Alex’s.

“I’ve never felt this way either. I like you more than I’ve been able to admit to myself.”

Alex hears a hint of something deeper, more serious underlying Kara’s words. Something that Alex was afraid of too. Something that had kept Alex up nights thinking about when the younger woman crossed her mind.

“Can we try again? Kara, I won’t hurt you like last time.”

Alex sits in desperate silence as Kara moves food around on her plate for a few long moments before answering. “Okay.”

Relief washes over Alex as she hears Kara’s words. She wants to lean over and kiss Kara but she remains in her seat, beaming.

“But just as friends for now.” Alex tensed back up again. This reaction was expected; Alex knew that it would take some time before Kara was ready to truly date her but it still hurt.

“Of course. We can take things as slow as you’d like.”

Kara’s eyes sparkled. “Not super slow.”

Hope starts swelling in Alex as a smile reaches her face.

“After the sex we had? No way. But we can be friends… until we’re not,” Kara says, flashing Alex a wicked smile. 

“Just friends?” She pouts at Kara, receiving a prompt shake of the head. 

Kara was determined, but Alex could tell that she wanted to give in. “Just friends… for now.”

“So if we left here as friends then tonight we could be…” Alex trails off as Kara turns various shades of red. 

“Too soon. Way too soon.” Alex nods in understanding and smiles warmly at Kara. 

They sit in content silence and started to eat, their food dangerously close to being cold, but their minds distracted by the same thought.

Neither wanted to be just friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys enjoying Alex’s perspective? We will be back to Kara for the next chapter but I figured it would be nice to see what Alex has been feeling this whole time. I might end up switching between them. We'll see!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO asks Supergirl to help with an operation gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

Kara was gazing at her ceiling, thoughts rapid with the last few weeks she had gotten with Alex.

After their ‘blind date’, they had spent a lot of time together. Despite missing the sexual nature of their relationship, Kara was grateful to get to know Alex on a deeper level.

But she definitely had mischievous thoughts every time they spent the night together. They both stuck to their word and slept in different rooms, Kara aching to get up and slide next to Alex. She didn’t just want sex from her.

She wanted to feel Alex’s arms around her as they slept together. She only hoped that Alex felt the same way. 

Kara figured that Alex did, she had spotted the older woman watching her multiple times with a hidden expression on her face. 

Besides the sideways glances and stolen looks, Kara and Alex outside of their apartments as well. Kara showed Alex her favorite coffee shop and Alex showed her a gun range she liked to visit on the weekends.

Picturing Alex’s confident fingers on a gun as she shot at targets and talked excitedly with Kara, Kara remembers a moment a few weeks ago when she had learned about Alex’s true profession.

\---

3 weeks ago

“DEO. What does that stand for?”

Kara was eager to learn everything about Alex. The older woman had been going on about her favorite guns when she let slip out that she was at a place called the DEO the other day.

As she waited for Alex to respond, Kara hoped that she wasn’t trying to formulate a lie to tell her. They had agreed to be completely open with each other after the last grueling months they had spent apart.

“The Department of Extra-Normal Operations,” Alex said finally, glancing over Kara’s shoulders.

Kara checked behind her and saw nothing there.

She raised an eyebrow at Alex and she explained quickly, “sorry. It’s a pretty big secret, so I have to be careful about who I tell.”

Kara nodded, feeling special that Alex trusted her with this information.

“So what do you actually do?”

With a quick sigh, Alex leaned back on Kara’s couch and crossed her arms. “We investigate extraterrestrials that appear on Earth.”

Kara’s eyes widened at this.

“Like Supergirl?” She really didn’t like the idea that some secret organization was watching her every move.

“Exactly. But we haven’t reached out to her yet,” Alex said sadly.

Kara picked up on Alex’s tone and remembered how Alex had compared her to the cape-wearing hero when they first messaged on Tinder.

“Aw, do you have a crush on Supergirl?” she teased, earning an eye roll from Alex. “Do I have competition for your affections?”

Alex blushed before waving her off. “No. She doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

Kara diverted her eyes away from Alex as her heart fluttered. It was hard being Alex’s friend. Their friendly banter often turned to less than innocent flirting. Their actual feelings slipping into the conversation, hanging in the air around them.

“Well… maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll dress up for you sometime.”

Alex’s face turned a deep crimson and Kara took delight in making the older woman speechless.

Too cute.

\---

Unfortunately, now Kara was not only worried about juggling her time between Catco, Supergirl responsibilities, and Alex but she was also worried about this DEO group.

After their conversation, Kara tried to get Winn to do research for her but he hadn’t been able to find anything out.

Frustrated, Kara decided that eventually the DEO and Supergirl would have to encounter each other and when that happened, Kara would have tons of questions.

She had wanted to question Alex further but she hadn’t wanted to discuss the matter anymore as she was distracted by telling Kara about Halloween costumes she wanted her to try.

Kara smiled at the thought of Alex wearing a cape, a glaring red ‘A’ on her chest. 

Besides finding out that Alex was a detective working for a secret company, she had also learned about Alex’s ex-girlfriend.

\---

2 weeks ago

As they walked out of the movie theater, Kara’s mind lingered on the nasty break up they had just witnessed on screen.

“When do you think you’ll tell me more about Maggie?”

Alex froze in her tracks before walking faster towards her motorcycle. They had ridden there together, Kara’s arms wrapped around Alex’s small torso, the smell of Alex intoxicating her.

“What do you want to know exactly?” Alex asked as they reached her bike.

Kara accepted the helmet Alex outstretched to her and shifted her weight to her left foot.

“Anything you want to tell me.”

Alex was quiet for a few moments as the wind brushes her short hair into her face. Kara stood watching her, admiring the way Alex’s windswept hair looked.

“We met when I was still a cop. Before the DEO.” Kara frowned at the mention of that place, remembering the all too guarded way Alex had acted about it.

“I used to have this big drinking problem…” Kara cocked an eyebrow at this, Alex throwing her hands up defensively. “Okay fine, I was an alcoholic.”

Alex grabbed her black gloves and started putting them on before continuing, “Maggie helped me get out of a very bad place. She was my best friend, but don’t tell Lucy that. She’ll kick my ass if she knew I called anybody a best friend beside her.”

Kara had laughed, thinking of Lucy fondly.

They had hit it off immediately when they finally met in person. Lucy was very brash but honest and Kara was grateful that she had gotten the two talking again. 

“Anyway… We started dating shortly after I came out to my family and friends. She helped convince me that things would be okay and eventually, things got more serious between us. She moved in with me, we spent a year together before she up and left.”

Alex’s face was unreadable and hard after explaining.

Kara reached over and touched Alex’s cheek softly.

“I’m so sorry, Alex.”

Alex leaned into Kara’s touch and sighed. 

Kara made a silent promise as she looked into Alex’s watery eyes that she would try her best to never hurt her the way Maggie had.

\---

Missing Alex deeply, Kara grabs her phone from the nightstand next to her bed. She was about to pressed the call button after finding Alex’s number when the phone started ringing.

The screen read: Unknown.

Kara raises her eyebrows, trying to decide if she should answer. The phone stopped ringing before she could settle on a decision.

Surprised and slightly relieved, she tries to press call again but instead accidentally answers an incoming call.

Staring at the phone for a moment, she slowly brings it to her ear. “Uh, hello?”

“Kara Kent?”

Kara frowns at the shortness of the voice on the other line. “Yes. Who is this?”

“Ms. Kent, this is Hank Henshaw with the DEO. We need your help. More importantly, we need Supergirl’s help.”

Sitting straight at the mention of the DEO, Kara presses the phone closer to her ear.

“What exactly do you want?”

“We need you to come to our headquarters, it’s located in National City. I can send you the coordinates.”

Kara feels very overwhelmed suddenly. Despite her worry, she wants to know more about this organization.

“Okay, be there shortly.”

\---

Kara passes various levels of security feeling like a lab rat. Everyone was observing her and she couldn’t shake the feeling that many conversations about her had taken place here.

Coming to a halt, she was face to face with a tall dark-skinned man and—

“Lucy!” Kara shouts enthusiastically before embracing her friend.

Lucy gives her a stiff hug in return and Kara is vexed. This wasn’t the fun and friendly woman she had met before. 

She looks over Lucy’s military uniform as well as Hank’s, feeling silly in her own Supergirl uniform.

Hank coughs, gaining Kara’s attention.

“Hello, Ms. Kent. I’m the person you spoke with on the phone. Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO. This is deputy director Lucy Lane,” Hank says gesturing towards Lucy who shoots her a small smile.

Kara felt wary, very aware of all the eyes around the room trained on her.

“What’s this about?”

Hank appears amused. “Yes, straight to the point. I like that, Ms. Kent—“

“You can just call me Supergirl,” Kara interrupts, she doesn’t like all the formality. She feels weird enough under everybody’s intense stares.

Hank shifts uncomfortably before continuing, “Okay… Supergirl. We called you here because we need your help. An operation in the Appalachian Mountains has gone awry and we haven’t heard back from our agents in over 24 hours.”

Kara nods slowly, not quite understanding.

“I’m sorry, but I fail to see how you need my help. You have a vast array of resources,” Kara says, looking around the large room eyeing the various machinery and screens around her.

Hank narrows his eyes at her before speaking again. “We do and we have sent helicopters over to try and observe the situation. We can’t find anyone and frankly, we are starting to really worry.”

Kara wonders briefly where Alex is, she can’t spot the familiar silhouette anywhere in the large room.

Her eyes return back to Hank’s. “So you want me to try and find them?”

“You have x-ray vision, correct?” Lucy says, interjecting herself into the conversation.

“I do,” Kara answers carefully, wondering how much the DEO knew about her.

“We were thinking that you could use that to find the operatives, in case they are hidden in various parts of the mountain range.”

Kara’s shoulders tense back up. She wants to ask about Alex and figure out if she is one of those operatives but she remains silent. She doesn’t want anybody knowing that they were affiliated before she came clean to Alex about being Supergirl.

“What are the coordinates?” she asks eagerly.

Hank nods at Lucy as Lucy gestures at Kara to follow her to a large console in the center of the room.

“Right… here,” she says, pointing to a spot on a virtual map indicating a mountain range going through the eastern part of the country.

Kara’s eyes grow bright. She has never been to those mountains before. Even during her flying adventures around the world, Kara had somehow never passed over that area.

Kara made a mental picture of the map in her head before turning towards Hank and Lucy.

“What should I do when I find them?”

Hank responds first, “bring them to a rendezvous spot that the group set up when they arrived—they will know where. We will try and establish communication from over here.”

Kara nods at him, thoughts still focused on the missing brunette.

“Be careful, Supergirl. We don’t know why they stopped responding. It could be dangerous,” Lucy says this now, concern written on her face.

Kara forces a smile at the two, trying to appear confident but feeling a lump at the back of her throat. 

“No worries. I’m always careful.”

\---

Arriving at her destination, Kara looks around her. 

Rao.

She wishes that Alex was up here with her as she peered down at green tree tops and forested mountain caps.

Attention on her mission, she uses her x-ray vision to search the perimeter. She doesn’t spot anyone at first until she finds two figures huddled close together near a caravan and flies quickly over.

Kara lands softly, trying to not alert the figures. She creeps closely, listening in on their conversation.

“What are we going to do? The transmitter isn’t working. I don’t think any of our signals have reached headquarters, sir.”

She lowers herself behind a shrub, dangerously close to the group, trying to pick up on any familiar voices.

“Vasquez, pull yourself together. Danvers is still out there and we need to find her first.”

Kara gasps loudly at the mention of Alex’s last name and the voices stop suddenly. 

She curses silently before rising from behind the shrub and meeting the eyes of two operatives, both donning black uniforms, guns securely fastened on their belts.

She speaks slowly first, “Hi everyone. I was sent by Hank to investigate the situation.”

They watch her apprehensively as she walks closer to them. “I just want to help.”

One of them, a woman, speaks up. “Supergirl, thank goodness you’re here. We can’t find one of our operatives and our transmitter isn’t working.”

“You have a missing operative?”

The other operative, a dark haired man, speaks up now. “Yeah. Do you think you can help us find her?”

“Of course,” Kara replies.

The two agents sigh in relief and the woman introduces them, “My name is Agent Vasquez, this is my partner Agent Vicks.”

Kara shakes their hands before returning to the matter at hand, “What’s the missing agent’s name?

“Alex Danvers.”

Kara’s stomach clenches.

Her fears had been right; Alex was out here.

“Where is she?” Kara asks, her chest pounding with worry for Alex.

The two agents glance at each other before Vicks responds. “We don’t know.”

Kara’s stomach is twisting as she almost loses her footing.

“We lost her a few miles back. She was trailing behind us, trying to keep a watch on our surroundings,” Vasquez explains.

Kara’s lips twitch for a second, imagining the older woman in her uniform, eyes focused on her mission. 

Vasquez continues, “we heard a shout and she was gone.”

Kara’s hands clench into fists and she urges the agent to continue. “That was it?”

“Yes. Fortunately, my GPS is still working. Here, I pinpointed where we lost her,” the agent beckons her over and Kara watches the device turn on. A map shows up and a glaring red dot appears in the center, coordinates reading across the top of the screen.

Kara read the small text on the screen and backs away from the two, slightly remembering the coordinates.

“Do you think you can find her?” Vicks asks suddenly.

Kara nods, placing her hands on her hips. “I’ll be back before you guys know it.”

She doesn’t give the group a chance to react before she flies away to Alex’s last known location. She glances around hurriedly, spotting a mass of footprints west of the space.

She swiftly lands and follows the footprints until she reaches a small clearing.

There were obvious signs of a struggle, Kara notes as she observes the area. Footprints were scattered throughout, some branches had fallen to the ground, crushed under heavy shoes. Kara’s eyes then find a shoe dangling from a branch on the other side of the clearing.

She heads over and picks it up curiously before she feels a sharp stab in her chest. Kara falls forward, pain piercing her like she has never experienced before.

Kara clenches her sides, wincing as the pain seems to spread further through her, coursing through her veins. She couldn’t move or get up. The pain was unbearable. Her ears are ringing as she hears hurried footsteps approach her. 

“Supergirl. We’ve caught you once and for all.”

Kara barely registers that someone is talking before everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it happened. I started this expecting to be fine with the 4 chapters I had planned but things got ahead of me. I don’t want Kara and Alex too happy just yet. ;)
> 
> Plus, Alex still needs to meet Supergirl. As of right now, I have extended the ending just a few chapters. I have it mostly written out so be on the lookout. I'm impatient as hell so I'll probably post them in the next few days.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is stuck hopelessly hoping that she finds a way to escape her captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

Kara woke up slowly to a throbbing headache.

She winces and tries to touch her head before sharp pains shoot through her wrists. She looks down to find herself restrained on a standing metal bed. Bright glowing red metal hooks holding her arms and legs in place.

A lump found its way in Kara’s throat.

She attempted to get a hold of the situation by surveying the space around her. She was at the end of a long, dark room with steel paneling.

Kara tries to use her x-ray vision to look past the paneling but she couldn’t see a thing.

Luckily, her super hearing still worked and she could hear footsteps approaching the room.

The door opened and she blinks.

Two men are approaching her. They seemed human in nature but Kara couldn’t shake an off feeling about them.

“Kara Dent… aka Supergirl,” one of the men say, heavily bearded and eyes focused on her restraints.

“Who are you and what do you want? And how do you know my name?”

The other man, much bigger than his counterpart, walked up close to her. She could almost feel his breath on her and she wrinkled her face in disgust.

He tutted before moving away.

“So many questions Supergirl, and we want answers.”

Kara glares at them, almost willing them to try and touch her. She was ready to pounce but she felt defenseless, her head and wrists still throbbing.

“I’ll give answers once I get some too!” she shouts.

The bigger partner grunts and crosses the room to a control panel that Kara was just now noticing. She tried to use her heat vision on it to make it combust but her powers weren’t working. She could only use her super hearing and that wasn’t much help right now.

She wished Alex was here.

“Supergirl, we want your powers.”

Kara stared wide-eyed at the bearded man speaking to her. “My powers?”

The bigger man came back to her and stood defiantly close. She hoped she looked as furious as she felt. She wanted to grab him and wipe that smirk off his face.

“Yes, your special powers,” he mocks. “See, we are Martians but the damn DEO somehow took our ability to transform away. At first, we wanted our powers back but why have those when we can just take yours?”

Kara’s eyes dart the two men. Martians?

Her ears perked up, picking up on quiet steps heading towards the room. The two Martians didn’t seem to notice so she pretended to not to as well.

“How would you even go about doing that?” she spits at them.

The bigger Martian looks furious and Kara took notice that he was the more emotional of the two. Most likely he would be easy to manipulate.

“Why would we tell you that?” 

Kara locks her eyes on his and smirks. “Maybe because you’re not that smart.”

He places his hands on either side of her head, chest heaving and eyes wild with anger now.

Kara glances quickly towards the door at the end of the room. It was open now and she spotted a figure making their way towards them.

“We caught you, didn’t we?”

Kara focused her attention back on the Martian in front of her. 

His partner walks up to them and pushes him out of the way. “Quit acting like an idiot. Now, Supergirl how about we—“

His words fall short as a giant pipe strikes him on the head. He falls limp and Kara’s heart jumps.

Alex.

The older woman shot her a quick glance before turning towards the other Martian, still unaware of what had just happened.

Alex swung the pipe at his head, effectively bringing him out of his daze. Unlike the other Martian, he was stronger and reacted by pushing himself back up quickly.

She watches as Alex backs away, deflecting a punch and countering his attack. 

“You’re really good at this. I guess the DEO trains their agents well,” he says before Alex dodges another one of his attacks.

Kara thinks quickly that Alex is not just any agent, she is hers.

Defenseless, Kara gapes at the way Alex quickly uppercuts the Martian and moves swiftly to the control panel while he tries to pick himself back up.

Alex presses a series of buttons before Kara feels the hooks on her arms and legs give way. Kara falls to the floor and brings her hands to her face. She was free.

Shooting a thankful look towards Alex, their eyes meet.

Kara knew they were on the same page. The bearded Martian had picked himself up by now and the other was waking up as well.

She went for the bigger one and used her strength to stun him. He fell to the floor, rolling around and groaning loudly. She looked at Alex who was handling her Martian just fine. She admired Alex even more if that was possible.

Alex threw her a heavy set of handcuffs and pointedly looks at the Martian in front of Kara.

Kara sped to him and cuffed him fast before he could react. 

“We got them, Supergirl.”

Kara turned towards Alex in surprise. Right, Kara thinks, she doesn’t know.

She wants to explain everything to Alex but she hi-fives her instead in celebration of their win.

Alex looks at her expectedly. “We have to go now. Can you carry them?” Kara nods at Alex and grabs the two Martians, throwing them over her shoulders.

They felt surprisingly light now or maybe she was just dizzy with emotion from seeing Alex.

She follows Alex out of the room, down multiple corridors, until they are out in the cold brisk air. Alex turns to her out of breath from the running and fighting. She catches her breath before speaking.

“Thanks, Supergirl. You really are as amazing as they say.” Alex was looking at her with admiration all over her face.

Kara beamed.

Alex really was a Supergirl fan. She would make sure to bring this up when she was back in her regular clothes.

“Hey, you kicked ass back there too! Remember that.” Alex grins at her comment.

Looking at Alex's grinning face, Kara wanted to reach out and kiss her. Maybe she could, she thought, as Supergirl. Kara chews her cheek as she debates it before hearing shouts coming from another direction.

They turned simultaneously towards the noise and saw Vasquez and Vicks. Alex brightened immediately and rushed over to them.

“Alex, you’re okay! And Supergirl…?” Vasquez was eyeing her with concern. 

Kara pushes her thoughts of Alex away before rushing over as well.

“I’m fine. See? I told you I would find her.” 

“Right,” Vasquez says before facing Alex. “What happened back there?”

Everyone became serious as they waited for Alex’s response.

“Do you guys remember those Martians that escaped our facility awhile back?” They nod and she continues, “they somehow made this place their hideout. I guess they figured that if they lured us here, eventually Supergirl would show up. But we managed to escape.”

As Alex finishes, the agents are silent, obviously wanting to ask more questions. Before they can speak up, Alex’s pocket starts to ring.

Vicks makes a face. “You have a connection?”

Alex purses her lips and shrugs before answering the call.

“Danvers?”

Kara was too overwhelmed by the feeling of relief washing over her to try and use her super hearing to listen in on the conversation.

Alex was safe. That's all that mattered.

“Supergirl?” Alex’s voice brings her back to reality. “We need to head out. A helicopter is on its way to our location.”

Kara nods and watches the agents speak about what had happened as a thought dawns on her.

“Let me fly you there and that way it won’t be so crowded?”

Alex blushes at Kara’s question as she spares a look at her team. They shrug.

“Sure.”

Kara beams and holds one of Alex’s hands. “Ready?” Alex nods slowly and waves back at her partners, all shooting her jealous wide-eyed looks.

Kara lifts Alex bridal style as they rise above everyone's heads and treelines. She can hear Alex’s heart beat faster as they rise higher and finally Kara stops when they can no longer see faces or trees below them.

“My girlfriend would be so jealous right now,” Alex suddenly says, quietly observing the night sky around them.

“Your girlfriend?”

Alex shakes her head and corrects herself, “I mean, friend. I mean… I don’t know. She’s more than that to me.”

Kara glances at her wistfully. “Do you want her to be your girlfriend?”

Alex hesitates. “Yes. But I’m too afraid to ask her. I really messed up in the past and we are trying to just be friends now.”

Kara thinks carefully before choosing her next words.

“Maybe you should go for it. I’m afraid every day that I will fail everyone and they will give up on Supergirl. But you have to try and do what makes you happy.”

Alex peers up at Kara and bites her bottom lip nervously. Kara licks hers self-consciously.

“You’ve got a point. Do you mind if I tell her about all this? She won’t believe I actually spoke with Supergirl.”

Kara laughs. “Of course and make sure to emphasize that I flew you here. That’ll make her jealous.”

As they made their way across mountaintops, Kara decided that tomorrow she would tell Alex everything.

When they reached the city, Alex groaned audibly. “Back to reality, I guess.”

“Where do you live?” Kara pretended to not know.

Alex answers her and they head in the direction of Alex’s home. 

Landing on top of Alex’s apartment complex, she lets Alex out of her arms. They stand in silence as Kara’s mind races trying to find something to say.

“Thanks by the way Supergirl… for helping me escape and for the advice,” Alex says, breaking the silence first, locking warm brown eyes with Kara’s nervous ones.

“It’s really no problem, you saved my ass after all. I was hopeless in those restraints. Do you why I wasn’t able to break free of them?”

Alex clears her throat before answering quietly, “Yeah. I believe they were made of Kryptonite. Hank says that it can weaken Superman and you.”

Kara’s eyes narrow. She didn’t remember hearing about this from Clark before.

Seeing Alex’s anxious face, Kara softens. “Thanks for being honest with me. I guess I should get going?”

“Yeah, probably,” Alex answers, smiling now.

“I guess I’ll be working closely with the DEO from now on so I’ll see you around?”

Alex nods at this and Kara starts to take off but she remembers something that had been bothering her.

“How did you escape anyway? Were they holding you in a cell or something?”

Alex smirks. “Hey, if Supergirl can have secrets, so can I.”

Kara laughed. Alex was a mystery to her. She made her feel things she had never felt before. Forcing herself to try and leave, she said bye to the detective, reminding her about what they had talked about, earning a blush from Alex.

Flying away, she felt a little guilty about continuing to lie to Alex about who she was.

Tomorrow, Kara promised herself. Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was definitely anxious before sitting down to write this part. A lot happens and I hope I didn't rush anything too much. 
> 
> Fun note: In the original outline for this chapter, I had Alex recognize Supergirl as being Kara instantly. It’s a bit more fun this way though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Alex about Supergirl, amongst other things.

“… I was able to escape from this cell that they were holding me in because of my badass pick-locking skills and I got out... only to find out that they had captured Supergirl as well. Kara, you won’t believe it. It was so weird seeing her helpless. Kind of earth-shattering if you ask me…”

Kara was twirling her hair as she listened absent-mindedly to Alex talk.

She was trying her best to appear surprised at the right moments but it was hard since she knew everything she was telling her already. They had been sitting talking about their last few days whenever Alex brought up her encounter with Supergirl. 

Undoubtedly, Alex was absolutely gorgeous with a big grin on her face as she talked so excitedly.

“… and then she tells me she wants to fly me back to National City. I wasn't entirely sure at first because I've never flown before so the entire experience was surreal. I couldn't pass on the chance so I agreed…”

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the way Alex fangirled over Supergirl. If she didn’t know better, she would be wildly jealous right now.

“… and then she said bye and left.” Kara realizes that the story must be over when Alex is looking at her expectedly.

“Oh?”

Alex groans and leans back, wearing a small pout.

Rao. She’s adorable.

“Were you not listening to me?”

It was hard to concentrate when Alex was pouting so cutely. She placed a hand on Alex’s thigh feeling the older woman jolt just a bit at the touch. 

Kara loved that she had such an intense effect on Alex. It made her feel better about her own lack of self-control around the detective.

“I was definitely listening! You’re just such a loser, it’s hard to pay attention sometimes.” Kara was trying to play off the real reason she had been distracted.

Alex stuck her tongue out at Kara before slouching against the couch pillows, eyes trained on the Kryptonian.

“If I’m such a loser, why do you hang out with me so much?”

Kara shrugs, taking delight in looking at Alex. She really looked like an angel. A crime-fighting angel. Even though she had been anxious yesterday seeing Alex fight the Martians, she had loved seeing Alex in action. She wanted to see that more often.

In fact, Kara wanted to see Alex dress up in her DEO uniform and savagely have her way with Kara.

Today was much harder than other days, Kara thought helplessly.

“You’re alright I suppose. Kind of cute. Kind of good in bed.” She winks at the now speechless Alex who appeared slightly offended.

“Kind of?”

Kara shrugs playfully then feels her heart practically jump out of her chest when Alex pins her to the couch.

It would be so easy to close the distance between them.

Kara is having trouble concentrating on answering but she finally musters a small, “Yeah?”

Alex lays herself on Kara, crossing her arms and placing her head on them, peering up at her. “If I was kind of good in bed, you wouldn’t have had sex with me again after we saw each other in that bakery.”

Kara turned red. If it was hard to concentrate before, it didn’t compare to the way she felt now as Alex laid on her. She needed to change the subject if she had any chance of keeping to their promise of being ‘just friends’.

“So Supergirl flew you over here? How was that?”

Alex was clearly excited about the subject change as her face lit up. “Amazing. She’s so easy to talk to that I ending up getting some advice actually.”

“About?” 

Alex looked up at her nervously. She reached down and started running a hand through the older woman’s hair. Alex sighed and leaned into Kara’s touch. “Stuff.”

Kara continues to run her hands through Alex’s hair as she narrows her eyes. “Just stuff, huh?”

You called me your girlfriend, Kara thought, just say it.

“Ok fine. Not just stuff. I told her about this woman I’ve been seeing,” Alex finally says.

Kara’s heart flutters for just a moment as Alex blushes.

She could hear both their hearts beating fast. Kara’s hand traveled down Alex’s face until she cupped her cheek.

“Who’s the woman?”

Alex looked startled as if she had forgotten they were talking. “Huh?”

“The woman you’re seeing?” Kara laughs.

“Oh yeah…” Alex grabs Kara’s hand and places it back on her chest, and sits up. “Kara I can’t focus right now. You’re too much for me.”

Kara sighs. She had been so close to getting Alex to talk about what had happened. She frowned when she realized that she could just be open and talk about her feelings as well.

“What do you want to do now then?” 

Alex’s face lights up. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Intrigued, Kara asks, “Sure! Is it about your superhero crush?

“Superhero crush? I think she’s cool is all. So whenever she was being restrained, y’know before I rescued the National City’s girl wonder,” Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Kara, causing Kara to roll her eyes. “The Martians had been using this special mineral in the restraints. This thing called Kryptonite.”

Forgetting about what had happened a few minutes ago, Kara focused her attention on Alex. “Kryptonite? What’s that?”

“From what Hank has told me, it’s like their only weakness. Superman and Supergirl.” Kara nods. “Isn’t that interesting? People treat these aliens like gods but they have this weakness that makes them just like us.”

Very interesting, Kara thinks, tensing up at the memory of how much pain she had been in when she was captured.

“Kara, are you okay?” Kara zones back into the room.

“Yeah, of course,” she replies waving Alex off. 

They sit in silence for a moment before Alex speaks again, her voice low and serious. “Funny thing about weaknesses though, Supergirl was acting a little strangely after she brought me back to my apartment.”

Alex’s eyes are unclear and Kara wonders what she is getting at. 

“Maybe she was just awestruck at how amazing Special Agent Danvers is.” Expecting Alex to lighten up at this, Kara is surprised to see her still serious.

“Nah, I don’t think so. She acted like she knew me.”

Kara’s chest tightens.

“As if… we’ve met before.” Alex was definitely eyeing her suspiciously now.

“Alex, I have something I need to tell you about Supergirl,” she starts before Alex presses a finger to her lips and hushes her. Kara raises an eyebrow surprised.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

She knew.

Alex really knew. Kara contemplated what to do. She had so many questions swimming in her head but one was glaringly obvious to her to ask.

“How did you know?” her voice hushed as she moved closer to Alex.

“Right after I freed her, Supergirl gave me this look that felt awfully familiar. The kind of look you’ve worn before as you hungrily devour any food in sight.” Kara blushed and Alex continued, “and when she carried me to my apartment, she held me so tight as if she was horrified she would drop me. It reminded me of that first night you and me spent together. I remember falling asleep with your arms wrapped around me.”

Alex was quiet now, waiting for Kara to respond.

“Will you be mine?”

The words had slipped out before Kara knew what she was saying but there was no taking it back now.

“Oh Kara, I’ve been yours for awhile now.”

She feels Alex’s lips before she has time to register who initiated the kiss. Kara is acting on instinct and familiar desire as she pushes Alex onto her back, her hands tangled in short brown hair. Alex moans softly as Kara presses her body harder against her.

Kara begins to worry about her Kryptonian weight being too much for Alex and starts to lift herself up before Alex pulls her back down. Alex’s lips moved with hers urgently, as if Kara could vanish in an instant and it made Kara’s stomach swell with desire.

She slipped her hands under Alex’s shirt, reaching for soft breasts that she hasn’t seen in what feels like years. She’s gentle at first as she is savoring the moment but she becomes rougher when Alex wraps her legs around Kara’s waist.

“Clothes off.”

The short command floats in the air as she backs away, eagerly taking her clothes off, her body exposed to Alex.

“Yours too.”

Alex nodded before taking hers off as well, throwing them across the room landing in a pile with Kara’s. Kara stops for a moment, gazing upon Alex’s toned body.

Alex’s hair was a mess and her lips were swollen and pink but Kara found her wondrously beautiful. “Beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

The older woman blushes as she reaches for Kara to come back. A feeling deep in Kara is begging to be let free as Alex smiles at her. She leaves short, sweet kisses along Alex’s neck, stopping at her ear. 

“You make me feel so much.”

Not giving her a chance to respond, Kara’s teeth bite lightly on the soft skin. Alex moans and quickly changes their positions. She flushes as Alex looks down on her.

“You make me feel alive,” Alex says softly before taking one of Kara’s breasts into her mouth.

Rao. Rao. Rao.

Kara can think of nothing else besides tongue, swirling around a sensitive nipple, lips hot on her skin. Needing to feel in control, she cups Alex’s face and brings it up to hers. Their lips find each other’s quickly and needy. 

Alex pulls away suddenly before muttering, “can I taste you?”

“Please.”

Alex smirks before working her way down Kara’s body, leaving kisses before she reaches Kara’s entrance, which was soaked in arousal already. “You’re so wet for me.”

She is in ecstasy as Alex kisses sensitive skin. She opens her legs wider, allowing Alex better access before she cries out again. She slowly rocks her hips against Alex’s mouth, needing more, needing release.

Alex felt wonderful against Kara. Weeks of built up tension had led to this feeling of euphoria.

Kara screams out as she jerks suddenly against Alex, pleasure rippling through her as she rides her high. Alex crawls back up Kara and grins. She licks her lips as she watches Kara slowly calm down.

“You taste even better than I remembered.”

Kara turns a deep red before her eyes widen excitedly. “My turn?”

Alex nods and in a matter of moments, Kara has moved them from the couch to her bed. She lays Alex out and stares at her. 

“What is it?”

Kara brushes a finger against Alex’s opening eliciting a small moan from her before responding, “you’re my weakness Alex. My Kryptonite.” Kara was worried she sounded cheesy but she needed Alex to know how deeply she felt.

Alex replies by interlacing her fingers with Kara’s.

Kara makes her way to Alex’s torso, looking up at the woman for confirmation.

“Yes, please Kara.”

She takes this confirmation in stride as she presses her mouth to Alex’s soft, slick skin.

Alex tastes sweet and delicious and Kara is sure she has never tasted anything more delightful. She wants to please Alex so badly. This was not just about sexual pleasure. Kara ached to make the other woman happy. Heart swelling with care, she lapped up Alex eagerly. 

She feels Alex’s hands in her hair holding her in place as she works on pleasuring her. Kara tentatively uses her teeth to nip at Alex’s folds and she feels her hair being tugged harder. She grins and continues as Alex’s moan grow louder and more often.

“Fuck, Kara.”

She switches to swirling her tongue around Alex’s bud, getting more forceful as Alex continues to get louder, her legs holding Kara’s head in place.

Kara slows her movement because she wants this moment to last. She wants to be able to picture it for years to come, hopefully by Alex’s side.

Alex screams out incoherent syllables and unravels underneath her. Kara watches Alex as she finishes with a goofy satisfied grin. 

“God, you’re good.”

“Only good?” Kara teases. Alex shakes her head.

“No… perfect.”

Craving more of Alex, Kryptonian blood fueling her, Kara kisses her, hands holding Alex’s face passionately.

Alex chuckles into their kiss before pulling away. “You never stop, do you?”

Kara shakes her head. “No. Do you need more a moment though?”

“Yeah, just let me catch my breath.” Kara lays her head on Alex’s chest, humming softly, as she feels her rise and fall slowly.

“What’re you humming?”

Kara grins at the memory rushing to her head. “This song my mom sang to me when I was younger. Every time I feel content, I can’t help but remember it.”

Alex smiled. “I wish I could’ve seen Krypton. I’m glad I at least have you, my little taste of it.”

Heart swelling with love for the woman, Kara held her tighter.

“We can’t really be friends anymore, can we?”

Kara looked back up at Alex and moved to her side, facing her. “Not really.”

She pulls Kara’s head towards her and kisses her. Kara can feel Alex smiling into their kiss and she feels like they only exist and everything around them as gone.

“I feel so silly,” Alex whispers into Kara’s hair after they are apart.

Kara perks up. “Why is that?”

“I wasted so much time with you.” Alex’s face had gotten very serious now, eyes intently looking at Kara.

“I love you, Kara. Everything about you and everything that comes with you. Those months we didn’t talk? I felt awful. I hated myself and I know it sounds ridiculous since I’m the one who didn’t call. But it was a huge mistake. I should’ve called. I shouldn’t have left that first morning.” 

Alex’s eyes were watery now and Kara could feel her own tears threatening to fall.

“If I could go back, I would stay and hold you in my arms. I would talk to you all morning about my life, Maggie, the DEO, my dumb baggage. And I would listen to you, Kara.” Alex was closer to her now, inches away.

“I would listen to you tell me about Catco, your dreams, being Supergirl. Anything you wanted to tell me. And then I would tell all my friends about you and they would hate you before they even met you.”

Placing a hand gently on Alex’s face, she wipes a few tears away. “I’m glad everything happened the way it did. I know that sounds a little awful. But it led us here.”

“Kara Kent, are you telling me you believe in destiny?”

Kara blushes and veils her eyes under her hair. Alex brushes it away and gazes at her. “That’s okay. Don’t feel bad. I think it’s adorable.”

Wanting to change the subject, she brings Alex’s confession back up. 

“You said you love me, Danvers.”

Now it was Alex’s turn to blush. “Ah… yeah, I suppose I did.”

“I love you too.”

They sat in happy silence, watching each other carefully until Alex spoke back up. “Are you sure you want to be with me after all this?”

“I’m Supergirl, nothing can scare me off.” Alex raised her eyebrows at her.

“In all seriousness though, I’m not going anywhere. That first night we spent together, I was dizzy with excitement over being with a woman for the first time.” Kara grins at the memory before continuing, “the second time, that early morning we found a clearing and had sex? God, even better.”

“Even though I left so fast afterward?”

Kara nodded.

“At the time, sure, I was really upset. I didn’t want to see you again until Lucy contacted me, asking me to give you another chance and to go on that date. I was nervous because I didn’t know what it would be like to see you again.”

Kara’s heart was in her stomach as she spoke, her voice starting to crack.

“When I was scared I had lost you back in the mountains, I was heart broken. I couldn't stop thinking that I had lost you.”

She met Alex’s eyes with loving fascination. Kara hadn’t expected to spill out her feelings like this but she didn’t seem to mind.

“You won’t lose me, Kara. I’m here to stay as long as you’ll have me.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Alex. She felt invincible lying there, reflecting back at everything that had transpired that evening between the two of them. Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face, Alex’s head on chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.
> 
> This chapter by far took the longest to write. I kept coming back to it and changing things and then thinking I was ok with it before changing things again. This is the final product! I hope you guys are happy with it, I am. :)
> 
> The next update will be an epilogue taking place years after the events of this so this is it! I appreciate anyone who has read this far and has stuck with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the events of the last chapter, Kara and Alex move into a house together and have their friends over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DC owns these beautiful people.

“Alex, everyone is here and waiting for us. You’ve gotta stop.”

The plea goes unnoticed, however, as Alex continues to leave chaste kisses down Kara’s neck. She tries to plea again but ends up mumbling unintelligently as Alex reaches her breasts and takes one into her mouth. Kara arches up slightly, needing more of Alex, as her nipple hardens under the older woman's mouth. She can never get quite enough of her.

 _"More, please,"_ she barely stammers out as Alex moves to her other breast, teeth biting down harder this time. 

It was her own weak resolve that had gotten them in this position, lying on their bed with their sweaty limbs tangled around the other. As Kara presses Alex's head down closer to her, she sees the sheets they had thrown off on the floor across the room.

"But how am I supposed to stop? You're absolutely stunning, Kara," Alex says in between the soft kisses she presses against Kara's stomach.

Kara doesn't know how it's possible. How can someone be so irresistibility sexy yet adorably sweet at the same time?

Alex's mouth has now found its way to the apex of Kara's waist and she can't think coherently anymore. She tries to raise her hips to get closer to Alex but the woman stops her. "Wait. It'll be worth it, I promise."

They are a mess, in bed with their friends waiting outside, but Kara can't find it in her to move. And if she's being honest, she doesn't _want_ to move.

She had made the mistake of pulling Alex away from their housewarming party. She was watching Alex show Lucy the art studio that Alex had built for her after moving in when she told Lucy that they needed to be excused for a moment. Lucy shrugged—her mind too preoccupied with the mural Kara had painted of Krypton, as Kara pulled Alex into their bedroom.

Alex had tried to protest before her lips were hungrily met by Kara's. Eager for more, Alex pushed them to their bed and here they were.

 _”Rao.”_

Kara whimpers when she no longer feels Alex’s lips on her skin.

She looks down to find Alex gazing up at her, golden brown meeting baby blue, pleading with her to stay in bed. Kara sighs, the need to surrender all willpower and stay where they are growing with every passing moment.

Alex was Kara's greatest weakness.

"Go ahead."

She nods and Kara's eyes close as Alex's mouth slowly moves against her wet center. She wonders if Alex can smell just how strong Kara is for her.

Kara had pulled Alex away just to kiss her but it always led to this with them. They would start kissing and it would quickly turn into desperation and hunger to explore every inch of the other.

Restaurants, bars, grocery stores, that one time in Home Depot…

"Alex, yes. That's so good!"

Alex's tongue was expertly making its way in and out of Kara, sliding easily against Kara's wet folds. Kara groans loudly from the back of her throat, shouting in Kryptonese as she buckles underneath Alex's mouth.

She rides herself out and Alex slows her actions until Kara's body stops jerking. Opening her eyes slowly, Kara peers down at Alex, a triumphant smirk on her face.

She blushes and props herself up on her elbows and brings her lips close enough to brush Alex’s and whispers, “you’re too much for me, you know that?” Alex just hums and kisses Kara, this time it's softer than before but the intensity is still there.

She can feel hands in her hair tugging lightly as their kiss gets deeper and they stay like that for a few more minutes, their mouths eager to taste more, and their hands wondering aimlessly around each other’s body.

“I love you. I can’t believe this is our home, our bed,” she says as Alex rolls over and faces her. Her skin tingles and a light rosy glow appears as Alex reaches out to caress Kara’s cheeks.

It isn't fair.

Kara is so overwhelmed from the agent's touches. Soft, rough, animalistic, tender, none of it matters. Every time Alex touches her, she is even more consumed with love. Every inch of her needs Alex.

“I love you too, Kar.” Alex leans her forehead against Kara's and she melts a little into their mattress. “Do we really have to go out there? I just want to stay here with you.”

Their breathing is shallow and she can smell Alex's arousal, it's intoxicating and familiar and she wants it on her fingers. She wants it on her face and all over her. But she knows if they don’t get up now, they won’t get up for hours. 

"I want to fuck you first," Kara growls, uncharacteristically vulgar. Her skin is on fire thinking about Alex's wetness.

_"Oh."_

She kisses her sweetly before her fingers make their way down Alex's body. She watches Alex's face scrunch up in frustration as she draws circles on her clit. "Please, Kara. Please."

Kara lets one finger in and moans at the touch. Alex is soaking her. She pushes another finger in and starts thrusting slowly.

"Faster," she hears Alex plead but she maintains her speed. When she feels Alex start to move against her fingers, she pauses, earning a whimper in return.

Kara catches Alex's lip in a heated kiss before thrusting herself as far as possible into the older woman. Alex groans into their kiss before pulling away. "Fuck."

She curls her fingers into Alex, pressing hard and Alex starts to tighten around her.

"Wait," Kara says, pulling her fingers out of Alex. The agent frowns at her and she leans down and whispers, "finish on my face."

Alex is speechless, her eyes wide but a grin spreads across her face and she complies. Soon Alex's clit is rubbing hard against Kara's face and her hands are in her hair.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

She feels Alex release into her mouth and it's delicious. Kara has never tasted something as wonderful as Alex. Days after this, Kara knows she will still be touching her lips and remembering this moment.

Alex finishes and lies down on Kara after a few moments, her eyes are cloudy as she pants, trying to catch her breath. Kara's heart soars at the sight.

"You're so beautiful."

They lie there staring at each other, hazel locked on bright blue, as they try to come back from their highs.

“Come on. Let’s go. You’re the one that wanted to show off our house to everyone anyway,” Alex finally says, getting off of Kara and sitting up.

Kara reluctantly rises from their bed before feeling a hand grasp hers. She turns around about to protest, but Alex kisses her deep and hard. Kara gives into the kiss, her body feeling weightless as her brain stops working. She is left with a goofy grin on her face when they break away and Alex chuckles.

“They are going to know what we were doing,” she jokes as she fastens her bra on and Kara pouts as she sees supple breasts disappear.

"Yeah but it's okay. It was worth it," Kara says.

She watches as Alex pulls a white tee over her head and shoulders and dark denim jeans over her legs. The simplicity of the outfit didn’t make the agent any less beautiful. Alex was impossibly handsome without even trying.

“Your hair is a mess.” She picks up a brush from their dresser and brushes Alex’s disheveled hair, cheeks burning as intense eyes are locked on Kara’s lips. “There you go. All better and presentable.”

Alex pokes her in the stomach. “Hey. I’m always presentable. It’s not my fault that you’re so hard to be around.”

She rolls her eyes before turning away and gets ready. She is slightly more dressed up than Alex as she is sporting a light blue sweater, one of the agent’s favorites, over a thin white button up shirt and khakis that she knows are a little too tight. 

She turns around and finds Alex’s eyes on her, dark and lingering on her legs, and smirks. “Do I look good?”

“Yeah,” Alex breaths.

Kara breaks into a triumphant grin at seeing the effect she has on her. “Let’s go, silly.”

“Yeah.”

Kara wraps her arms around Alex’s slim waist and holds her close, her face nuzzling Alex’s neck. “I love you.” She feels her laugh quietly and murmur a small, “you’ve already said that.” 

“So? I’ll say it more and more. I love you, Alex. I love you. I love you. I lo—“

She stops when Alex’s eyes meet hers and she takes a deep breath, her world slowly crumbling away.

“You are an absolute treasure,” Alex says.

Kara shakes her head but smiles anyway. "I can't believe this is our house. Our bedroom. Our future."

Alex looks like she is about to respond but she stops and a fierce blush takes over her face. Kara frowns, "what is it?"

The agent bites her bottom lip before responding quietly, "this is everything I've ever wanted and I can't believe I get it with you."

Kara grins and leans over to kiss Alex before realizing that Alex is now on the ground before her, a small black box in her hands.

_Rao._

"Kara, you are my world. You have given me so much and I want to give you everything I can. I want to give you forever."

_Say it. Say it. Say it._

"Will you marry me?"

Kara doesn't hear herself shout yes but she knows that she does because Alex is crying and they are in each other's arms and saying 'I love you'.

They pull apart and Kara smiles, her heart leaping out of her chest as she looks into soft hazel eyes smiling back at her.

"We should get going now before they come looking for us." Alex nods and they make their way outside, hand in hand.

Lucy and Winn make jokes about what they must've been doing but Kara doesn't care, she's content as Alex stands next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story. I also want to thank anyone who is reading this weeks, months, or whatever after I’ve completed it. Never feel afraid to comment no matter how late you find it, I appreciate all the feedback.
> 
> With that in mind, this was my first chapter fic for Kalex and I’m so happy people have enjoyed it so much. You guys are great and make all this worth it. <3
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and for sticking with me.


End file.
